


visions made of flesh and light

by Kendarrr



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Newhalf, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time g!p Carmilla and Laura have sex, Carmilla would always be gentle even when Laura wants it rough. Laura asks Carmilla to get rougher. Carmilla (is whipped and) does as Laura asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	visions made of flesh and light

With every touch of Carmilla’s hand between her thighs, Laura shivered. Her legs would part, and she would welcome the touch of cold fingers to the heat of her desire. She grasped Carmilla’s arm, her nails biting the inside of her wrist. “Please,” Laura breathed. Her toes curled, and her hand reached between Carmilla’s legs to grasp her rigid cock. For someone whose body was cold, Carmilla’s cock, her lips, her tongue, were always warm and inviting. Perhaps it was the action that affects the incalescence of Laura’s body.

 

But Carmilla ignored her. She kissed the tops of Laura’s breasts, her tongue lingering along her nipples, licking them into hardness. She settled between Laura’s legs, her stiff dick rested against Laura’s inner thigh. Carmilla rolled her hips, rutting in a fluid undulating motion of her hips.

 

Laura grasped Carmilla by the waist and looked up at her, eyes hazed with need. Her legs trembled, breath low and shallow. “Fuck me now, Carm.” She begged, her lips against Carmilla’s neck. She felt her throat flex, fluttered against her lips.

 

The tip of her cock parted Laura’s pussy lips and she pushed in, a smooth thrust that knocked the air out of Laura’s lungs. Carmilla trembled on top of her. Their breasts flush together, and Laura swore she could feel a faint heartbeat against her right breast, where Carmilla’s heart was supposed to be.

 

Carmilla rocked into Laura, a furrow in her brow which Laura admired. She smoothed it out with her lips, arms curling around Carmilla’s head. Fingers threaded through thick, black locks. She kissed the vampire hard, teeth sinking into the softness of her bottom lip.

 

“Damn,” Carmilla grunted, her hips sped up for a few thrusts before her eyes shot wide open, as if regaining her sense, and her movements slowed once more.

 

With her arms around Carmilla, Laura whimpered. “Oh god, do that again. Go faster.”

 

“I _can’t_ ,” the vampire panted. Her hips moved in shaky movements. Her hand crept between their sweaty bodies to cup Laura’s mound, to stroke her fingers against her clit. Laura shrieked, her thighs tightening around Carmilla’s hips. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t,” Laura urged, her pussy making slick noises with every weak thrust of Carmilla’s cock inside her. “I’m coming!” Her nails dug into the nape of Carmilla’s neck, her moans muffled into her shoulders. Her walls convulsed, trembled, squeezed Carmilla’s hard length that continued to push inside her, and came.

 

More wetness coated Carmilla’s shaft and she pounded into Laura. Carmilla’s load poured in heavy spurts, thick and white and pooling inside her while the vampire’s cock was encased in Laura’s warmth.

 

She collapsed on top of Laura and kissed her jaw. Laura, with eyes closed, curled her arms around Carmilla’s neck and kissed her temple.

 

“Is there a reason why you never take me harder?” Laura asked after, when Carmilla cleaned up her cock and Laura’s thighs. They held each other, sticky with sweat, body warmed by a thin sheet. Laura spooned Carmilla, her arms around her waist and her lips along the nape of the vampire’s neck.

 

She was silent for a few minutes. “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s like you’re afraid.” Laura yawned and nuzzled the space against her girlfriend’s nape. Carmilla swept her hair back, turned around in her spot to face Laura.

 

“I’m not,” Carmilla said, and just like that, she was deathly still and quiet. With a sigh, Laura kissed the slope of Carmilla’s shoulders and went to sleep.

 

***

 

When Carmilla was silent throughout the morning, Laura noticed but chose to wait before bringing it up. She busied herself with reporting and gathering news throughout Silas while Carmilla brooded in her corner and read books. It wasn’t until Laura finished everything, shut off her computer, and curled up beside Carmilla on the fainting couch, out of the camera’s frame that Carmilla spoke.

 

“Maybe you’re right,” Carmilla said before Laura could speak. “Maybe I’m afraid of getting rougher with you because I’m a vampire. In case you forgot,” she tucked a lock of hair behind Laura’s ear. “I have supernatural strength.”

 

“Oh, so it wasn’t that you didn’t want to fuck me hard.” Laura smiled and cupped Carmilla’s cheek.

 

“It’s definitely not that,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to Laura’s forehead. “I don’t want to lose control over myself. I don’t want to hurt you, because if I do, I would never forgive myself.”

 

“I’m not brittle, Carm.” Laura trailed soft kisses along Carmilla’s jaw. The vampire’s eyelashes fluttered and she closed her eyes, her arms curling around Laura’s waist. Her book laid forgotten on the desk beside her. “I may be human, but I don’t break that easily. And,” she smirked, lips against the back of Carmilla’s ear; a known sensitive area. Carmilla shuddered. Her nails dug into the base of Laura’s spine. “I can be pretty flexible.”

 

Carmilla’s throat flexed. She locked her eyes with Laura. “Really?” She drawled. A gust of air hit Laura’s face. Carmilla disappeared in the blink of an eye to close and lock the doors. “It won’t keep Mattie out, but it would keep the ginger twins away for a while.” She grinned, sharp fangs bared. The sight of those white teeth sent a ripple of anticipation in Laura’s churning gut. She squeezed her thighs together and squirmed.

 

“You’ll have to tell me if I’m too rough,” Carmilla deftly unbuttoned Laura’s button-down shirt, exposing her bare breasts. The vampire’s mouth is immediately on a stiff nipple, sucking it into further hardness. Carmilla unbuttoned Laura’s jeans and slipped her hand in her panties. “You’re already soaking wet,” she observed, black eyes going darker.

 

Yanking Laura’s jeans and panties off her hips, Carmilla spread her legs apart into an almost perfect split. She looked impressed, Laura noted with a smug smirk, before she shrieked in pleasure. Expert tongue and playful lips stroked her folds. Cum dripped out of her clenching hole. Carmilla lapped her cum away like a dutiful cat, before her tongue eased inside Laura to lick her walls. Her pointed nose nudged Laura’s clit. Her walls flexed and she shivered.

 

Spit and cum made Laura’s pussy shiny from the lamplight, the tuft of curled hair matted with her arousal. Carmilla unbuttoned her pants, tugged them low enough to release the hard stalk of her cock. She leaned down. Kissed Laura with a fire that had the girl’s toes curling. With her back flushed with the surface of the silk couch, Carmilla towered over Laura. The thick flesh of her cock made Laura’s mouth water.

 

Carmilla grasped her dick by its base and tapped the head against Laura’s bottom lip. She parted her mouth, tongue out to lick the underside of Carmilla’s shaft. She eased her cock into Laura’s waiting mouth so she could slather it with spit and taste Carmilla’s cum for the first time.

 

Laura sucked, gently at first, her tongue swirling around the thick head. She curled her hand around the shaft and stroked it, squeezing and twisting her wrist while precum pooled on the surface of her tongue.

 

Above her, Carmilla moaned, her hips rolled, urging Laura to take her deeper. She held the top of Laura’s head. She pushed into her, the tip of her cock grazing the roof of Laura’s mouth, still careful not to make her gag. But Laura craned her neck and she choked around the thick shaft. Carmilla groaned though she hurriedly pulled away.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” she urged.

 

“I’m not,” Laura rubbed Carmilla’s hips and kissed the top of her cock, near its base. She shifted so that she was on her knees in front of Carmilla. The vampire had a look of alarm in her face.

 

“Laura, you don’t have to—”

 

Ignoring her girlfriend, Laura instead guided her cock back into her mouth. She watched a decent amount of pornography to know what to do, yet most of her movements were done out of instinct. She licked the wet slit of Carmilla’s cock where precum oozed in a steady stream. She moaned, her tongue flat against the underside of Carmilla’s cock. Her hips began to move, her dick thrusting in and out of Laura’s mouth. Fucked her in shallow motions, her balls slapping Laura’s chin. Carmilla grasped either side of Laura’s head and grunted. “I’m coming,” she warned.

 

Carmilla moved to pull away but Laura held her hips and kept her cock in her warm mouth, her cheeks hollowed out while she sucked the cum out of her. Carmilla whimpered and pushed her cock in deeper, her meat pulsing with every spurt that hit Laura’s tongue.

 

“ _Wow_ ,” Carmilla stumbled backwards until the back of her legs hit a chair and she collapsed on it. She was dazed, and Laura felt smug after swallowing her cum. She licked her lips and sat on the fainting couch, still facing Carmilla. “Where’d you learn how to do that?”

 

Laura shrugged. “Intuition, mostly. And I told you before. I’m not as innocent as you would like to believe.”

 

Carmilla laughed and stood. “Yeah, I see that now.” She approached Laura and pulled her up to her feet for a deep kiss. She licked the inside of Laura’s upper lip, her hands busied with pushing Laura’s clothes aside. Her pants bunched halfway down her thighs. Carmilla bared her fangs and in a swift movement, bent Laura over the couch on her hands and knees.

 

“Oh!” Laura shivered, her thighs clenched together. Up until now, they always faced each other. Making eye contact. Gentle rocking movements. Slow buildup that had Laura trembling for half a minute after she reached the peak of her orgasm.

 

Carmilla settled behind Laura and dragged the head of her cock through her folds. “You can’t wait for this, huh? Can’t wait for me to bury my cock inside you?” Carmilla hunched over Laura’s back and growled, low and soft into her ear. In one fluid motion, Carmilla sheathed herself inside Laura and let out a noise that sounded like a purr.

 

Laura’s teeth sunk into her bottom lip to hold in a moan. Carmilla’s body pressed flush against Laura’s back. She rutted into her at first, her teeth and lips left a trail of bright red bite marks along the skin of Laura’s neck. A pale hand snaked into Laura’s pants to stroke her clit between two fingers.

 

“Fuck me,” Laura breathed, her arms trembling from holding her weak body upright. She lowered her upper body to lie against the couch, her ass up in the air. “God, Carm… Just _take_  me!”

 

The vampire said nothing. Instead, she grasped Laura’s hips and snapped her hips forward, driving her cock deep inside Laura’s grasping wet heat. Laura clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream. Carmilla took off in a rough, desperate pace. Every thrust pushed her thickness inside Laura. Their ears rang with the echo of their skin slapped together.

 

The thick, warm sensation of Carmilla spilling her load inside her came without a warning. Laura shivered, her walls clamped down tight around Carmilla while she humped her pussy while it dripped with a mixture of their cum. It trickled down her leg, making Laura bite her lip at the evidence of her arousal.

 

“Was that what you wanted?” Carmilla asked, soft, with her lips against Laura’s shoulder blades.

 

“Yes,” she answered with a shaky sigh. Laura craned her neck and kissed Carmilla’s mouth, chin, and jaw. “And you know, I won’t be opposed to you doing that anytime you want.”

 

“ _Any_ time?” Carmilla asked, brows raised. She pulled her pants back up and crouched down, since Laura had yet to regain sensation in her legs. She spread Laura’s thighs apart, dragged her silken tongue through her wet folds. Laura shrieked, her thighs vibrated. Carmilla split her pussy lips open and licked her hole clean. She lingered along Laura’s clit, suckling it, before rising to her feet with a smug grin and a catlike purring in the back of her throat.

 

***

 

Laura could feel the intensity of Carmilla’s gaze boring at the back of her head the entire time Perry spoke to her regarding more news items that occurred across campus. She felt Carmilla’s dark, probably lustful, gaze, and it made her breathless. Made goosebumps rise along the skin of her arms. Made her lightheaded from anticipation.

 

And once Perry left the room, with Carmilla telling her to shut the door behind her, she stood behind Laura within that same second.

 

“Carm—”

 

The vampire caressed the skin of Laura’s throat and tilted her neck for her to look up and see the playful curve of Carmilla’s smile. She leaned down, kissed Laura’s eyelashes while she turned the seat to face her. Carmilla lightly brushed her mouth against Laura’s and pulled away. It was as if Laura was magnetized to her lips when she stood up, neck craned to kiss Carmilla once again.

 

Carmilla met her lips in a greedy kiss. She carried Laura as if she weighed nothing. The muscles of her arms rippled with the minimal effort of carrying Laura until her back met a wall. She lowered her to the ground and yanked her jeans and panties off, Laura stumbling on her feet when she stepped out of them.

 

Laura panted, her thighs sticky with need. Carmilla pulled out her cock that was hard again. Always so hard and Laura barely even touched it.

 

Carmilla’s soft weight pinned Laura against the wall, her leg hooked around the vampire’s hip. Her cock, smooth and rigid, pressed against her folds. “You want it?” Carmilla husked, a delighted smirk at the way Laura’s nails dug into the skin of her shoulders, the urgency in the way she rolled her hips into her. “Beg me for it.”

 

Her cheeks flushed with heat, Laura tilted Carmilla’s chin to kiss her. “Put your cock inside me, Carmilla. _Please_ , I need to have it stretch me, fucking me—”

 

It had the desired effect on the vampire, whose fangs seemed to grow longer, sharper, more dangerous. The darkness of her eyes was like peering into the depths of cold space, yet seeing the fire in them. With a low growl, Carmilla’s teeth grazed Laura’s neck and she eased her cock into her. It was a slow pace and Laura lost her breath when she felt every inch of Carmilla’s length stretch her.

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Carmilla…” Laura wheezed. If it were not for Carmilla’s arms around her waist, she would’ve collapsed into a boneless heap _and_ Carmilla hadn’t even started fucking her. “Move, please.” Her breath caught in her throat and Carmilla bared her fangs in a grin.

 

With Carmilla’s thick meat buried inside Laura’s contracting pussy walls, her cum dripped and coated the vampire’s cock. Laura whimpered, her face pressed against the curve of Carmilla’s neck. Her nails bit into her shoulders.

 

Carmilla pounded Laura with short, deep strokes. She could feel the way the vampire’s cock would slide out of her, only to fill her up again in the same breath. The smell of sex hung on the air. The wet snicking sound of Carmilla’s skin clapped against Laura’s sweaty thighs.

 

One arm curled around Laura’s back to keep her upright, and with her freed hand, Carmilla cupped Laura’s mound. Fingers parted her folds to stroke her slippery clit. Her hips moved in a blur, the length of her cock hitting a depth inside Laura that always made her moan. Her thighs shook, her eyes squeezed shut. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Laura panted. She clung tighter to Carmilla and tensed.

 

She came, her hips moving in unconscious movements, jerky and erratic. Laura’s eyelashes fluttered open. Her vision flooded with Carmilla, whose gaze was all heat and fire and lust with love tucked in between. She kissed Laura, drove her cock deeper into her with every clap of her hips.

 

Carmilla stilled, sucked in a harsh breath. Laura moaned into her mouth and felt the warmth of her semen shooting inside her. Thick and viscous, filling her up to the brim.

 

“You come so much,” Laura sighed, her fingers buried in Carmilla’s hair. The vampire pressed her cheek against Laura’s and nuzzled her. “It feels really good.”

 

Carmilla smiled and gave Laura’s earlobe a gentle suck before pulling out of her. “You’re taking a bath with me.” She murmured. She kicked off her leather pants and carried Laura into the bathroom. Not a noise of complaint came from Laura’s lips.

 

***

 

Laura found Carmilla in bed, naked and asleep. The silk blanket crumpled and bunched around her legs. Smiling, Laura stripped out of her clothes and crawled to rest on top of Carmilla. Her cock, soft and small compared to when it’s in its full, majestic length, rested against her thigh.

 

She curled her hand around it and stroked it, her mouth latched on to the peak of Carmilla’s nipples. Laura watched any change in Carmilla’s features but she always slept like the proverbial dead.

 

Until her cock grew to its full hardness and her eyes opened. She smirked at Laura and buried her hand in the thickness of Laura’s hair. “Look at you, taking advantage of me.” She guided Laura up to kiss her mouth, her teeth grazing the swell of Laura’s bottom lip.

 

“I’m topping you this time,” Laura murmured. She lowered her pussy around Carmilla’s cock and squeezed her with her tight, slick heat.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Carmilla gasped.

 

Laura, unable to hide her smirk, flattened her upper body against Carmilla’s and bounced on her lap. She held Carmilla’s head and kissed her mouth, her jaw, and her throat. Beneath her, Carmilla’s breasts heaved, her cock pulsing deep inside Laura’s welcoming pussy.

 

She rode Carmilla in a rough pace. Their skins clapped together in a rhythm. Her walls milked Carmilla’s cock with every deep thrust. Laura muffled a groan into Carmilla’s neck by sinking her teeth against the muscle there.

 

Carmilla groaned and arched her body. She held Laura by the waist and fucked her cock into her. “Again… Fuck, do that again.” She growled. And when Laura did, Carmilla visibly quivered. She came inside Laura, and she felt every pulse and rope of cum pooling inside her, dripping out to pool along the base of Carmilla’s cock.

 

Laura rolled her hips in tight circles, her tongue soothing the deep bite marks on Carmilla’s neck. The skin didn’t break, to her relief, and her gentle licks only made Carmilla tremble. Laura sighed against Carmilla’s cheek, her orgasm flooding through her like waves crashing over her body. She squeezed her eyes shut to feel the force of it, her body falling limp and breathless on top of Carmilla.

 

The vampire kissed Laura’s forehead and smiled, her eyelids drooping. “I love it when you get rough with me. Do it more often next time.”

 

Laura laughed. “I should say the same to you.”

 

Carmilla tucked Laura under her chin, her arms and legs wrapped around her body. She rubbed her cheek against Laura. “I’ll remember.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to tumblr user octent for being my first paying commissioner ever. it means a lot to me that you think that my services are worth supporting with the cash money.


End file.
